1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy, and more particularly to a swingable toy that can float and drift on a rope reciprocally, thereby achieving the amusement effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional toy has a fixed structure and is not mobile, so that the conventional toy can only provide a monotonous and tedious amusement to the children without a functional variation, and cannot be adapted to have any other utility effect so that such a conventional toy cannot fit the practical requirement in the modern world to attract the children attention, thereby greatly limiting the versatility of the conventional toy.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a swingable toy that can float and drift on a rope reciprocally, thereby achieving the amusement effect.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a toy, comprising a driving mechanism mounted on a rope located at an overhead position, and including a power box, a suspension member, and a gear set, wherein:
the power box includes a housing, a transverse rod rotatably mounted in the housing, a drive gear secured on and rotated by the transverse rod, a shaft rotatably mounted in the housing, a first stepped gear secured on the shaft and meshing with the drive gear, an engaging gear secured on a side of the first stepped gear to rotate therewith, an upright shaft rotatably mounted in the housing, a first crown gear secured on a lower end of the upright shaft and meshing with the engaging gear of the first stepped gear, and a second crown gear secured on an upper end of the upright shaft;
the suspension member is rotatably mounted on the power box; and
the gear set is mounted in the suspension member and includes a first driven gear meshing with the second crown gear, a second driven gear meshing with the first driven gear, a second stepped gear meshing with the second driven gear, an actuating gear secured on a side of the second stepped gear to rotate therewith and engaged on the rope, a third driven gear meshing with the second stepped gear, a scrolling wheel secured on a side of the third driven gear and having a peripheral wall urged on the rope, so that the rope is clamped between the actuating gear of the second stepped gear and the scrolling wheel of the third driven gear.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.